Savin' Me
by Hibashira
Summary: C'est lorsqu'on pense toucher le fond qu'on réalise enfin à quel point une personne nous est importante. Grimmjow Jaggerjack a mis un certain temps à s'en rendre compte, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, pas vrai ?


Hello !

Alors que je me faisais impitoyablement surprendre par une soirée déprime, j'écoutais donc mes chansons pour ce genre de grande occasion, et une illumination m'est venue. Et dont voici le résultat débordant de guimauve x).

C'est pas très long, ni très original, ni citronné, juste la chanson "**Savin' Me**" des Nickelback, que je trouve maaaagnifique, soit dit en passant.

Ah et comme je trouve la nouvelle coupe de Renji totalement trop sexy, faut l'imaginer comme ça, okay ? :D

**Disclaimer:** Kubo-sama, heureusement ! :D

**Note 1:** je me relis plusieurs fois, mais je laisse forcément échapper des fautes, gomen gomen .

**Note 2: **j'autorise le lancer de kiwi (merci à King-Pumkin pour ce concept pas trop douloureux xD) si vraiment vous trouver que cette song-fic est trop nul :P

**Note 3:** Pantera est un groupe réel, mais il n'ont rien à voir avec le groupe du texte.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Ils étaient de retour.<p>

Après trois années entières d'absence, ils revenaient triomphant, savourant cette nouvelle célébrité qu'ils avaient acquise lors de leur tournée.

Lorsqu'ils avaient embarqué pour les États-Unis, ils étaient loin de se douter que leurs chansons feraient un tel carton. Mais le groupe avait très vite gagné en notoriété et les maisons de disques n'avaient pas tarder à venir leur proposer des contrats tous plus alléchants les uns que les autres.

Cependant, n'oubliant pas d'où ils venaient, les quatre amis d'enfance s'étaient tournés vers Jyuushiro Ukitake pour les accompagner dans cette aventure inespérée.

Le manager s'était avéré très prévenant, et avait su mener la barque de ses protégés d'une main de maître, les amenant petit à petit au plus haut.

Tout avait commencé au collège.

Renji Abarai, Shuuhei Hisagi, Il Forte Grantz et Grimmjow Jaggerjack étaient liés par la passion de la musique, les trois premiers doués avec leur guitare et le dernier aussi bien avec sa batterie qu'avec un piano ou encore avec cet instrument si cher à ses amis.

Malheureusement, Grimmjow était aussi une forte tête qui avait du mal à s'entendre avec une quelconque forme d'autorité, sa plus lourde peine remontait à à peine un an, il avait écopé de six mois de prison pour avoir insulter sans retenue un policier lors d'un contrôle à une sortie d'autoroute.

Bien c'était « un putain de flic avec une sale gueule provocant » qui l'avait -en effet- ouvertement provoqué, le jeune homme avait tout de même été condamné à la peine la plus lourde compte tenu de ses diverses altercations la police de Los Angeles.

Cependant, il s'en était sortit et n'avait plus eu aucun problème depuis ce jour. Bien qu'ils ne le disaient jamais à haute voix, les trois autres membres du groupe avaient senti que quelque chose avait radicalement changé pour leur meilleur ami.

Il disait avoir beaucoup réfléchi et qu'il était temps de mettre sa fierté de côté s'il ne voulait pas foutre sa vie en l'air. Il s'isolait de plus en plus souvent, sans jamais rien dire, répondant froidement ou avec sa hargne habituelle que ça ne les regardait pas lorsqu'ils posaient la question.

Aucun des trois autres n'avait compris si c'était bon ou mauvais signe. Cependant il ne touchait plus ni à la drogue dont il s'était dangereusement approché ni à l'alcool, et ça leur suffisait.

Jusqu'au jour où il avait sortit des partitions de son sac dans le bus et les avait tendues à ses trois amis.

- C'est possible de jouer ça pour le dernier concert ? avait-il lancé de but en blanc, surprenant encore plus les trois autres.

- Ouais, je pense. Mais, et les paroles ? avait demandé Il Forte.

- J'les ai ici, mais j'veux savoir si y a moyen ou pas.

- Pas de soucis, Grimm, on va s'arranger, avait dit Renji.

Il avait alors donné la feuille où étaient gribouillées les paroles, avec de nombreuses ratures, certes. Mais Shuuhei, en lisant les premières lignes, avait compris de quoi il s'agissait, un large sourire avait alors illuminé son visage.

_Enfin !_ s'était-il exclamé intérieurement.

Ils avaient alors tous sorti leurs guitares et avaient passé les trois heures restantes du trajet à mettre leur musique au point, Grimmjow les guidant pour que le résultat aboutisse exactement à ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Ils avaient passé tout leur temps libre là-dessus, accordant leurs voix par après, car même si Grimmjow voulait prendre la place de Shuuhei juste pour cette chanson, il n'avait jamais aimé sa voix lorsqu'il chantait, et avait donc obligé les trois autres à l'accompagner.

Shuuhei, Renji et Il Forte sentaient bien à quel point cette chanson était importante pour le jeune homme, et s'étaient investit autant que possible dans ce projet.

Et ils étaient enfin arrivés à la fin de ce dernier concert. Ils avaient tout donné, s'étaient déchaînés sur leur instruments, Grimmjow et Renji s'embarquant dans des solos à n'en plus finir. Au plus grand plaisir du public, car ils étaient de plus en plus considérés comme les plus doués de leur génération.

- Merci beaucoup ! avait crié Shuuhei après sa dernière chanson, la voix fatiguée d'avoir tant donné.

Dans un coin, juste derrière les rideaux qui les séparaient de la scène, un groupe de jeunes gens se trouvait là.

C'étaient les amis les plus proches du groupe, leurs premiers et plus grands fans. Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Inoue Orihime et Yasutora « Chad » Sado avaient reçu trois jours plus tôt des entrées V.I.P pour le dernier concert des Pantera.

Rukia avait bien remarqué que le regard d'Ichigo s'était légèrement illuminé lorsqu'il avait aperçu une tête bleutée derrière la batterie.

_Décidément, il est temps qu'il s'y mettent ces deux là._ songea-t-elle, ignorant tout des plans du groupe.

- Avant de vous dire au revoir pour la dernière fois, quelqu'un voudrait faire passer un message…

Le public déchaîné s'était tu peu à peu, curieux de connaître la suite des évènements.

Grimmjow s'extirpa alors de sa place, et avait pris la guitare de Renji qui quand à lui était allé s'installer derrière la batterie.

Hisagi lui avait laissé la place derrière le micro.

Lorsque le jeune homme s'était avancé, torse nu, ruisselant de sueur, fatigué, les trois-quart des filles présentes avaient poussé un hurlement strident pour le plus beau garçon de la troupe.

Car oui, Grimmjow était presque plus adulé que Shuuhei. Une beauté sauvage insaisissable, si énigmatique, ça attirait forcément les filles comme des mouches. De même pour les journalistes sans cesse en quête d'un beau scandale autre que ses habituels démêlés avec la justice.

- Eh bien, comme vous le savez, commença-t-il, j'ai eu quelques petits soucis avec les flics y a quelques temps. Et vous savez, si la taule nous apprend quelque chose, c'est bien à réfléchir, commença-t-il avec un air que personne ne lui connaissait.

Lui qui arborait toujours un sourire carnassier avait laissé place à un air plus grave, bien que légèrement souriant.

- Je sais pas si la personne à qui est destinée cette chanson s'reconnaîtra, mais s'tu m'entends, j'espère que tu comprendras ce que j'veux t'dire.

Les trois autres s'étaient souris d'un air entendu, Grimmjow ne savait pas qu'Ichigo était là, une partie de lui osait juste l'espérer.

Le son de la guitare s'éleva alors, doux mais décidé. Les voix de Grimmjow et Shuuhei s'élevèrent alors, laissant tout le public bouche-bée. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu la voix du batteur.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
><em>_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
><em>_Oh, I reach for you_

Dès les premières intonations, Ichigo sentit ses jambes trembler dangereusement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient connu, les deux jeunes gens avaient été immédiatement attirés l'un par l'autre. Comme des aimants. Cependant, il ne s'était jamais rien passé, ils se contentaient de s'insulter à longueur de temps et de se charrier dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Et ce depuis le premier instant qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Ichigo avait en main une partition qu'il avait reçue quelques jours plus tôt, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Il Forte la lui avait envoyée, mais il l'avait jouée plusieurs fois chez lui. Car même si il n'aimait pas la célébrité, la guitare avait été une échappatoire acceptable lorsque sa mère était morte. Et il s'était avéré très doué, même si personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu jouer.

Un amour inavoué et inavouable, bien que leurs amis avaient fini par comprendre et accepter.

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
><em>_These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
><em>_All I need is you  
><em>_Come please I'm callin'  
><em>_And oh I scream for you  
><em>_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Sur un coup de tête, Ichigo se montra aux yeux d'Il Forte, dont le sourire s'élargit. Il s'approcha immédiatement et profita du court instant où il ne jouait pas pour donner son instrument au jeune homme.

Lorsque le groupe était partit tenter sa chance aux USA, Ichigo était devenu moins souriant, plus solitaire, ne savourant plus la vie avec la même ardeur qu'avant.

Grimmjow, quand à lui, cachait ce vide dans les soirées arrosées au point qu'il en oubliait qui il était. Bien que fêtard, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Et il n'était pas du genre à se choper la grosse tête.

Ichigo ferma les yeux et s'avança sur la scène, suivant parfaitement le rythme. Il Forte resta néanmoins présent.

Soudain, lui et Renji s'approchèrent eux aussi de leur micro et accompagnèrent les deux chanteurs sur le refrain:

_Show me what it's like  
><em>_To be the last one standing  
><em>_And teach me wrong from right  
><em>_And I'll show you what I can be  
><em>_Say it for me  
><em>_Say it to me  
><em>_And I'll leave this life behind me  
><em>_Say it if it's worth saving me_

Grimmjow n'était doué avec les mots que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'écrire des chansons, et il espérait, tout en chantant, qu'il arriverait à faire comprendre à Ichigo à quel point il avait besoin de lui.

À quel point il était prisonnier de lui-même sans le jeune homme.

Ichigo, un peu en retrait, avait à peine été remarqué par le public, qui était totalement scotché par la prestation du batteur.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
><em>_With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
><em>_And all I see is you  
><em>_These City walls ain't got no love for me  
><em>_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
><em>_And oh I scream for you  
><em>_Come please I'm callin'  
><em>_And all I need from you  
><em>_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Ichigo s'approcha lentement de Grimmjow, restant toujours derrière, il ne voulait pas qu'il le voie, pas tout de suite. Il se rapprocha encore, presque jusqu'à le toucher.

_Show me what it's like  
><em>_To be the last one standing  
><em>_And teach me wrong from right  
><em>_And I'll show you what I can be_

Il se mit alors à côté de Grimmjow et chanta avec eux le reste du refrain.

_Say it for me  
><em>_Say it to me  
><em>_And I'll leave this life behind me  
><em>_Say it if it's worth saving me_

Lorsqu'ils aperçurent la chevelure rousse, les yeux de Grimmjow s'écarquillèrent, il fut tellement surpris qu'il failli en perdre le fil de la chanson.

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

Grimmjow se tourna alors légèrement vers le jeune homme et joua le court solo de la chanson, Ichigo l'accompagnant légèrement.

Le bleuté jouait divinement bien.

La musique se calma alors, et Grimmjow mis toute son énergie dans ce qu'il restait de la chanson, ne lâchant pas Ichigo du regard.

_All I need is you  
><em>_Come please I'm callin'  
><em>_And oh, I scream for you  
><em>_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Le jeune homme lui souriait, d'un sourire apaisé, heureux.

Lorsqu'il vit Ichigo s'avancer à nouveau vers le micro, Shuuhei compris ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et ne chanta plus.

_Show me what it's like  
><em>_To be the last one standing  
><em>_And teach me wrong from right  
><em>_And I'll show you what I can be  
><em>_Say it for me  
><em>_Say it to me  
><em>_And I'll leave this life behind me  
><em>_Say it if it's worth saving me_

Leurs voix s'accordaient à merveille, surprenant une fois de plus le public qui se demandait d'où tombait ce guitariste, ne comprenant pas encore que la chanson lui était destinée à lui et non pas à une femme quelconque.

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

Dans un effort ultime, les dernières paroles résonnèrent, les deux jeunes hommes se sentaient comme seuls au monde, plus rien à part eux n'existait.

_Say it for me  
><em>_Say it to me  
><em>_And I'll leave this life behind me  
><em>_Say it if it's worth saving me_

Après les dernières notes de Shuuhei, il y eu un instant de flottement, puis le public hurla sa joie d'avoir assisté à un tel spectacle, espérant que le concert ait été filmé pour pouvoir revoir ces minutes d'exception.

Ce moment avait été magique, tout le monde le savait et se réjouissait d'avoir eu la chance d'y assister.

Après avoir salué la foule comme il se devait, les membres du groupe ainsi qu'Ichigo quittèrent la scène.

- Pourquoi avoir tant attendu ? J'ai toujours cru que j'étais le seul à vouloir ça ! s'exclama le rouquin une fois qu'ils furent tous dans les coulisses.

- Parce que y a un truc qui s'appelle fierté qui m'en empêchait ! Puis pourquoi c'est moi qui d'vais te le dire d'abord ? On était deux, j'te signale !

Leurs amis se tinrent à l'écart, un grand sourire scotché sur les lèvres de chacun d'eux. Décidément, ce n'était pas parce que les sentiments étaient enfin avoués que ça allait changer quelque chose dans leur manière de s'adresser l'un à l'autre.

Curieusement, plusieurs de leurs amis s'en trouvèrent soulagés, car bien qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vu depuis trois ans, s'échangeant juste des coups de fil de temps à autre, aucune des personnes présente ne s'imaginait un Grimmjow parlant gentiment avec Ichigo, leurs piques lancées l'un à l'autre était leur marque de fabrique, et tout le monde espérait que cela ne changerait jamais.

Heureusement, ça n'était pas prêt de changer.

Si Ichigo avait pu faire un saut dans le futur, il aurait été encore plus heureux de constater à quel point sa vie aux côtés de Grimmjow allait être surprenante et heureuse.

Car même si le bleuté était très caractériel, malgré les nombreuses récompenses et la célébrité qu'allaient lui apporter son titre de meilleur batteur au monde, une tête rousse était toujours là, dans les coulisses. Et si les journalistes s'étaient finalement réjouis de voir enfin une rock-star qui gardait la tête hors de l'eau, ce qu'ils ne surent jamais, c'est que c'était en grande partie grâce à Ichigo Kurosaki, qui avait eu le cran de sauver Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

**The End. **


End file.
